


Durin's Bane

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the Quest, the Fellowship find themselves under attack by a dark, evil, beast from the very depths of the earth.  As Gandalf stands alone against this terror, Gimli makes a great sacrifice for the good of the company.</p>
<p>Warnings:  This is AU and does not follow Canon.  If you do not enjoy stories that don't stick to the events in the book, then this is not a story you will like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Bane

The company watched in horror as Gandalf faced the evil creature. Fire and shadow, Legolas had said, this is beyond your skill, Gandalf had said and so they stood motionless, just out of harm’s reach and watched as the Wizard blocked the foul demon’s path. Now, Gandalf was all that stood between them and this monster from the deep.

They were legends of old, these beasts, Balrogs. When Gimli had been a lad, they were the stuff of nightmares. The adults would not speak of them and the children were forbidden to do so, but some of them did all the same. They would gather late at night in the shadows around the fire and speak in low whispers of Durin’s bane, the Balrog, the creature drawn from the dark by their ancestors. 

Gimli had listened to the tales of the older lads and then crawled into his own bed shaking with fear and shame. Later, he had listened to the tales of the creature as told by his Grandsire and his fear had grown, though by then, he was considered too old to show such fear. Now, the terror of his childhood stood but a few feet away, and the Wizard, someone whom Gimli had come to respect and admire, was in grave danger.

Frodo was struggling against Boromir’s strong grip. The Gondorian was holding the hobbit tightly. Not knowing the full peril of the creature, or perhaps, not thinking of more than the Wizard, Frodo was trying to break free and go to Gandalf’s side. Men and Dwarves of great skill and strength would not wish to face this enemy, yet the hobbit would do so if he were allowed.

Legolas stood on the very edge of the broken path with his bow poised and at the ready, but the elf knew that one arrow would only draw the creature’s furry in his direction. He held fast and did not fire.

Aragorn, with Merry and Pippin on either side of him, waited near the stairs that led out of Moria. They could still see what was happening but they were the furthest from the confrontation. Pippin was as pale as milk and Merry had his hand upon his sword but both seemed frozen in place. 

Samwise, ever near the Ring bearer, was standing beside Boromir, with tears in his eyes. He kept looking at the Wizard and then back at Frodo who continued to struggle with Boromir.

Gimli didn’t want to watch. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide where none could find him, but he had to help Gandalf. The Wizard was their guide, their councillor, and now, the Wizard was his friend. The long walk to Moria had given Gimli a chance to talk at length with Gandalf. He had walked by the side of the Wizard and had been honoured to be asked for his help in leading the company to Moria.

Gimli lay down his axe and began to hurriedly remove his armour. It was not something he did lightly. This was his deepest secret and his greatest shame. He did not wish to reveal it, to even these brave companions, but he had little choice. This was a moment of great peril and sadly, though the Wizard believed otherwise, Gimli knew that only he could battle this foe and have a chance of success.

As he removed his chain mail, only the Elf had noticed. He met Legolas’ eyes briefly, knowing that from this moment on, Legolas would never be able to call him friend. They had been at odds through most of the journey to this point, but Gimli had felt as if he could like the elf if given a chance. He had also felt some measure of friendship in return, though neither of them had dared speak of it. They had, what most in the company might have called, an uneasy truce. 

Now, Gimli was about to close the door to their chances of friendship, but he had no choice. Gandalf needed him. Already, the Wizard had begun to challenge the creature. Gimli could not let him stand alone even if it meant causing the others to pull away from him. They would shun him as the few who knew his secret did.

He watched the Elf’s face change as he removed his mail and then slipped out of his tunic. His chest was dark with hair like the chests of most dwarves and his arms were strong and well-muscled. As he stood on the edge of the rocks he raised his arms and that is when it happened. 

His dark, webbed, bat-like wings unfolded and spread out on either side ready for flight. As Legolas watched, Gimli leaned forward and picked up his axe. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he pushed off from the rocks and became airborne, his dark wings slicing through the air like an axe might slice an apple. 

He had no further time to consider what the others might think. He knew that all eyes would be on him now, as he joined the fight, but his attention must remain on the Balrog and on saving the Wizard.

He was an aberration, a freak, and the spawn of evil, yet his Father had protected him and raised him. He had hidden him from the world and had taught him how to keep his dark secret safe. Now, as he swooped over head and dived with his axe at the ready, Gimli had undone all of his Father’s efforts. Gloin would now have to bear the shame of having others know that his son was cursed with the blood of the very creature that had forced the dwarves from Moria long ago.

One of Gimli’s long dead relations had been attacked by the creature He had been horribly maimed, but able to survive. He had managed to sire children and these children had passed the evil on throughout their line, though few of these dark horrors had lived. Gimli’s mother held the tainted blood which had made him what he was, but her lineage was not known to Gloin when they were wed. It was only after Gimli began to show the dark signs, that she was forced to reveal her secret to her husband.

Gloin never spoke to her again. She remained in his home, he provided for her, and she raised Gimli, but there was no contact between Gloin and Gimli’s mother once her secret was revealed. She was a bringer of darkness. She brought the fire and the curse from the depths. She marked their only son with its shame.

These thoughts passed through Gimli’s mind quickly, and then were gone. He drove his axe into the Balrog, cleaving one of the massive creature’s horns in two. As the creature turned to find Gimli, the dwarf shot a hot breath of flame from his nostrils in the direction of the creature and flew just out of it’s reach. 

They were kindred souls, Gimli and this monster. The evil that lurked within the Balrog also lurked inside the dwarf. Now, the battle was a fair contest, dark against dark. 

To his credit, Gandalf stayed and drew his sword. The Wizard charged at the Balrog from the crumbling bridge while Gimli tormented it from the air. The beast was cunning, but it had been out flanked and taken by surprise. It took only a few passes and a few more chops with his axe and the Balrog was defeated. Gimli hovered in the air above the pit and watched as it fell. 

A tiny part of him knew that he had, in a small way, killed one of his own, but he was glad that the Wizard yet lived. He suspected that he would be asked to leave the company now that they had seen his shame. He had saved the Wizard and in so doing, perhaps he had changed the fate of the entire company, but in spite of that fact, he knew he would be driven from their midst. He would save them the trouble by leaving now.

As he took flight and soared high above them, darting quickly out a large opening in the top of the Mine, he heard faint cries. He could not discern the words and was glad of that. He did not want to hear what they might say, now that they knew what he was. 

The important thing was, the Wizard was alive. He had managed to save Gandalf. That would bode well for the others. They would not be deprived of Gandalf’s wise council. The Ring Bearer needed the Wizard and now, he would have him. 

As Gimli flew high above the clouds, he hoped that once he was gone, perhaps in time, they would be able to appreciate his sacrifice. Perhaps they would speak of him now and again without malice or hatred. Perhaps, one day, they might meet again in friendship. Perhaps…

 

GW  
03-14-2012

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic B-15  
> WingFic
> 
> This story was written for the B2MEM Bingo Card Challenge. This is the only WingFIc that I have ever attempted.


End file.
